kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
King's Questions
King's Questions is a game played in the world of Daventry, where people ask questions based on trivia about facts surrounding the Royal family, or history of world of Daventry. The captain of Alexander's ship enjoyed playing the game to pass the time whenever he took Alexander and Cassima back to Daventry from the Green Isles, to visit the royal family, just after KQ6. Unbeknownst to them however the game became linked to the magic waters around the ship, determining their fate (luckily the Captain's knowledge was sound and they made it to Daventry safely). Behind the scenes King's Quests is a game of King's Quest Trivia that was included with copies of the King's Quest Collection. Randomly generated, each game presents a different set of twelve questions. Your ship moves forward one space and earn a point for each question answered, showing your progress toward Daventry. All questions relate to Wizard and the Princess, and King's Quest 1-6. The game included obscure trivia and background information derived from other sources besides the the games. For example it is one of the sources that states that Hagatha was Mordack and Manannan's sister even though the manuals and adventure games never mention that fact. The backstory to the game is that; "You are the captain of the ship that carries Alexander and Cassima from the Green Isles to Daventry. To help pass the time the three of you engage in a rousing game of "King's Questions", unaware that the magic waters through which you sail link the outcome of the game with the fate of your ship." The captain having played the game has a safe journey, and the ship makes it back to Daventry high and dry. While the game may have an backstory that fits into King's Quest continuity, not every question fits into the King's Quest universe exactly. As there are references within questions that are not related to King's Quest at all (usually presented as wrong answers, or correct answer in the case they ask a question as to what is not from king's quest). Also the fact that many of the questions directly reference the games by their numbered titles, which would also not necessarily fit into regular King's Quest continuity. It can be assumed that in the actual game played by the people of Daventry, that the questions do not involve other franchise references(at least not so blatantly), nor would the questions refer to various trivia surrounding the Royal Family by the title of the game that the trivia originated from. It could also be assumed there would be questions pertaining to events and trivia pertaining to events that took place between the various released stories. The King's Questions "The Wizard and the Princess" was made for the Apple computer. What was it called when released for the IBM PC? a. Hello, Daventry! b. Adventure in Serenia c. Hi-Res Adventure #2 d. The Princess and the Wizard Which of the following items is not one of King Edward's treasures? a. Merlin's Mirror b. The Shield of Achilles c. The Dufflebag of Dusseldorf d. The Chest of Gold In King's Quest I, how does Graham defeat the bridge troll? a. Graham goes trolling for fish. b. Graham lets the good times troll. c. Graham doesn't pay the troll. d. Graham lets the troll get his goat. In King's Quest I, what is the gnome's name? a. IFNKOVHGROGHPRM b. NIKSTLITSELPMUR c. IFNKOVHGROGHPRM d. NIKSTLITSELPMUR In King's Quest I, how does the elf's ring affect its wearer? a. The wearer sneezes. b. The wearer dies. c. The wearer becomes invisible. d. The wearer gets a green finger. In King's Quest I, where does the witch Dahlia live? a. The Gingerbread House b. The Pastry Apartment c. The Chocolate Chip Tollhouse d. The Cupcake Condominium In the 1990 King's Quest I remake, if the Witch catches King Graham, what does she do to him? a. Kisses him and makes him cry b. Cooks him and eats him c. Turns him into a graham cracker d. Turns him into a newt In King's Quest II, where does the witch Hagatha imprison Valanice? a. The Pink Pagoda b. The Crystal Tower c. The Jade Gazebo d. The Coarsegold Caverns In King's Quest II, what does Graham give to the mermaid? a. Bouquet of Flowers b. Breath Mints c. Pair of Shoes d. Fishscaler In King's Quest II, what does King Graham give Valanice for a wedding present? a. The Hopeless Diamond b. The Crown Jewels c. The Key to his Heart d. The Sapphire Jewels In King's Quest II, where are King Graham and Queen Valanice married? a. The Crystal Cathedral b. Temple Mogen Daventry c. The Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury d. The Little Church in the Valley Which is the best way to defeat a Medusa? a. Show her a mirror. b. Hire a snake charmer. c. Compliments. Lots of compliments. d. Sic a mongoose on her. In King's Quest IV, what does Rosella give the fisherman and his wife? a. A bag of flour b. A big bag of bags c. A bag of cats d. A bag of diamonds What is the name of the wandering minstrel in King's Quest IV? a. Pelvis of Waistland b. Liberaunchy of Lost Wages c. Frankie of Avalon d. Egglebert of Pumperdinck In King's Quest IV, what lost possession doesn't Rosella find and return? a. Rattle to the Baby b. Gold to the Miser c. Fondue Pot to the French Chef d. Toy Horse to the Boy In King's Quest IV, what kind of animal guards the Fairy Queen Genesta? a. Snow Leopard b. Ice Lion c. Frost Tiger d. Hail Cat In King's Quest V, who is employed by the wizard Crispinophur? a. Gertrude the Chicken b. Stinky the Monkey c. Cedric the Owl d. Gonzo the Gorilla In King's Quest V, what is the name of the ruler of the Ants? a. Antie Mame b. King Antony c. Formicidae Rex d. Ant King Cole What is the name of the Queen Bee in King's Quest V? a. Queen Stingina b. Queen Beetrice c. Hymenoptera Regina d. Queen Elizabuzz What is the Queen's name in King's Quest V? a. Queen Icebella b. Queen Frigidaira c. Queen Hypothermia d. Queen Eunicicle In King's Quest V, what act of kindness later saves King Graham from a certain death? a. He saves a hat from the fat. b. He saves a bat from the frat. c. He saves a gnat from a vat. d. He saves a rat from a cat. Which of the following items is not traded in King's Quest V? a. Sled b. Marionette c. Yo-Yo d. Spinning Wheel In King's Quest V, King Graham finds a locket containing whose pictures? a. Ken and Roberta b. Romeo and Juliet c. Bill and Hillary d. Cassima's parents In King's Quest V, what does Mordack keep in a jar in his laboratory? a. The City of Kandor from Krypton b. Dentures c. Tarn-X d. A castle In King's Quest V, Dink is obsessed with his? a. Weight b. Feet c. Hair d. Navel As defined in King's Quest V, what is "Iconomancy"? a. Magic cast without words b. Magic cast in bronze c. Magic cast for a broken arm d. Magic cast of thousands In King's Quest VI, what are the Red and White Queens' most treasured possessions? a. Lump of Coal & Moldy Orange b. Lump of Coal & Rotten Egg c. Moldy Orange & Used Hankie d. Rotten Egg & Broken Rubber band What does Alexander use to get past the Smell Gnome in King's Quest VI? a. Flower of Stench b. Eau de Bologna Cologne c. His Dirty Socks d. Gorgon Zola Cheese What won't you find on the Isle of Wonder in King's Quest VI? a. Snapping Snapdragons b. Roaring Dandelions c. Barking Dogwood d. Frozen Iceberg Lettuce What is the flying horse called in King's Quest VI? a. Wild Fire b. The Nightmare c. The Horse of a Different Color d. The Nag-Nag Nag All but one of the following King's Quests feature a dead or dying fish. Which one doesn't? a. King's Quest VI b. King's Quest V c. King's Quest IV d. King's Quest III Which one of the following vegetables is not to be found in any King's Quest? a. Parsnip b. Bean c. Carrot d. Mushroom Which one of the following animals is not to be found in any King's Quest? a. Lion b. Bear c. Whale d. Wombat Which one of the following birds is not to be found in any King's Quest? a. Eagle b. Condor c. Turkey d. Nightingale Which one of the following fairy tale characters is not to be found in any King's Quest? a. The Three Bears b. Riding Hood c. The Seven Dwarfs d. Cinderella Which one of the following monsters is not to be found in any King's Quest? a. Cyclops b. Ogre c. Harpy d. Medusa Which one of the following mythical people is not to be found in any King's Quest? a. Dwarfs b. Goblins c. Gnomes d. Trolls Which one of the following mythical beasts is not to be found in any King's Quest? a. Loch Ness Monster b. Unicorn c. Dragon d. Pegasus Which one of the following gods is not to be found in any King's Quest? a. Zeus b. Cupid c. Neptune d. Pan Which one of the following magic items is not to be found in any King's Quest? a. Magic Map b. Magic Marker c. Magic Carpet d. Magic Fruit Which one of the following evil people is not related to the others? a. Endora b. Manannan c. Hagatha d. Mordack Category:King's Quest Games Category:Facts Category: King's Questions